Yang Eat Yin
by Small Ghost
Summary: *Sequel to Introduction to Destruction* Whiskers is back and so is her emerald!


SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2  
  
YANG EAT YIN  
  
BY LYNSEY GRAY CHAPTER ONE: SEARCH FOR PITCH BLACK  
  
It had been almost been a year since Whiskers had moved into Sonic's house but, strangely Whiskers and Tikal had ran away no-one knew why, the run aways left no traces behind them and everyone had got to know the fact Whiskers was mysterious. It had hit everyone very hard especially Shadow.  
  
"I don't understand I thought she was happy here?" said Sonic staring at his fists -which were clenched tightly on the wooden table,  
  
"I know it's really weird," said Rouge  
  
"Midnight, Knuckles and Shadow's still out lookin for them," said Sonic,  
  
"I wonder why she ran away she was so at peace here," said Amy,  
  
"Isn't it weird how someone perfectly happy can vanish in a matter of days? Well I was talking to her a couple of days before she and Tikal vanished and she was acting really weird antisocial like?" asked Tails,  
  
"She's always antisocial ohhhh! She's so mysterious and she got Tikal all mixed up in all that black magic, voodoo stuff I'm not surprised if she turned evil again." said Sarah stubbornly sticking her nose up in the air. Shadow walked up slowly behind her, he heard every word that poured out Sarah's ever punishing mouth. Those very words sank deep into his mind. Piercing. Stinging. His eyes started to sting and pierce too, those words evil and Whiskers, don't seem to get along very well and are normally a mixture for disaster. He hoped her words weren't true.  
  
"Ssshhhhh!!!" said everyone as Shadow, Midnight and Knuckles stood behind her,  
  
"Well Sarah I guess you don't like her then?" asked Shadow  
  
"NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!" said Sarah in shock trying to cover up the fact that she hated that 'black bag of furry evil' as she so often called her. The cold truth was she -was loving Whiskers not being around apart from the fact everyone missed her. She certainly didn't, her and her evil mind and 'Tasteless' style seemed like a plague to Sarah a 'black' plague.  
  
"Well if you don't like my sister you obviously don't like me then," said Midnight,  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T LIKE HER!" said Sarah again covering up.  
  
"Man I'm so worried she's been missing for so long what if Tikal is hurt?" said Knuckles sadly,  
  
"It's alright buddy Whiskers is probably taking care of her right now!" said Sonic  
  
"I guess so," sighed Knuckles  
  
"But it's her fault she did get Tikal into all that black magic Voodoo stuff," thought Knuckles angrily,  
  
"Sonic I was wondering if you would like to help me find Whiskers I thought since we're the fastest we'd cover most ground in the least time will you come with me?" asked Shadow  
  
"Sure thing bud!" said Sonic  
  
"I'M COMING WITH YOU TOO!!!!!!!" said Knuckles, Midnight around this time for once wasn't taking the rip out of Knuckles for he had only one thing on his mind. His sister.  
  
"Erm Shadow how can you be sure they want to be well you know found I mean like they did run away from us you know dude," asked Tails,  
  
"She left without saying good-bye that means something is wrong." said Shadow, As he ran off into the jungle followed by Sonic who caught up with him  
  
"Gee Shadow you really do love her but remember we have to find Whiskers and Tikal," said Sonic  
  
"Personally I couldn't care less about that female echidna its just Whiskers I'm worried about," said Shadow  
  
"What?" Sonic said,  
  
"You heard," said Shadow as they dashed in to the jungle Knuckles was much slower than Shadow and Sonic and couldn't catch up with them and headed off in the wrong direction,  
  
CHAPTER TWO: No I refuse my love is too strong.  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh," screamed Tikal,  
  
"What, Tikal what is it?" said Whiskers,  
  
"You're eyes what's happening to you Whiskers?" Tikal said in fright Whiskers looked in a mirror indeed at that time her eyes were burning and a strange sensation took over her. Was she turning evil again? It looked like it, her eyes were blood red, and she knew what she had to do,  
  
"Go Tikal leave and hurry, go now and never return, go back to Knuckles where you will be safe HURRY THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!!!" Whiskers yelled in pain,  
  
"But you're my friend." whimpered Tikal  
  
"GO!!!" bellowed Whiskers there was no doubt about it she was turning evil again she could feel it the strange sensation to grab the nearest person and choke the living shit of them. No joke.  
  
Tikal ran as fast as she possibly could whilst Whiskers tried desperately to find a counter spell book,  
  
"No time. left. must read counter. spell AHA. Yin Yang that should Aarrrggghhhh do the trick Through mountains fall the rains of time do moon grass grow in time of separating souls of yin and yang do good and bad 'tis a split personality ignite Aarrrggghhhh!!!" yelled Whiskers as a flash of light lit up the forest,  
  
"What on earth urgh!" yelled Shadow as the flash of light caught their eyes Tikal collided with him,  
  
"Tikal where's Whiskers?" said Shadow shaking her vigorously,  
  
"I'm guessing that was her!" said Sonic  
  
"WE MUST GASPGASPYawn I wonder what time is it? I think I'll go for a walk along the beach. Yeah that's what I'll do. Fantastic I'm me again! My yin and yang has been restored and well I guess it's back to being plain old Whiskers again, that's just fine with me," said Whiskers getting up from her bed. Indeed Whiskers was first up and made her exit out of Sonic's home and to the beach.  
  
"Hmm I think I'll go up to my favourite spot, there's Shadow he's still asleep well I'll head up there, I wanna catch the sun rise before everyone wakes up," she said glancing over at Shadow she smiled, Shadow slept in a content manner he lay silently in the white hammock,  
  
"Morning Shadow!" she breathed passing him she whistled for her hover board quietly,  
  
She sat questions popped through her mind she felt slightly ill but happy everything was peaceful, just the way she wanted it to be. She looked for the sun which was rising slowly she was still sleepy she made a small green flame on her hand, and lit a fire with the twigs that lay beside her.  
  
She yawned as the sky streaked red and blood orange the suns rays and the heat of the fire bounced off her, she laid back her yin yang clutched in her black grasp on her chest. Eyes closed, a smile on her face. The sunrise was kind to her. The air misty, but the sky clear as she lay relaxed in her little paradise hidden from the world the birds chirping their morning song and the forests exotic smells filled her nose she was happy the sun takes the sky whispering. She laughed and then sighed she thought about her life the word 'weird' comes to mind.  
  
"It's so bad, so stupid, Too late, so wrong so long, It's too bad we had no time to rewind. .let's walk let's talk," she muttered hands behind her head,  
  
Meanwhile Shadow's 'content' dream was interrupted by a post card which was slipped under his arm what ever gave him it was fast and strangely on mail duty,  
  
"Wha. wha oh a note!" said Shadow rubbing his eyes and tearing the envelope with his index finger, the note read.  
  
Dear Shadow,  
This letter is to let you know of Midnight and Amy- Rose's marriage, which will take place today at 1pm so please, let us know if .you can make it!  
Yours faithfully  
Midnight and Amy,  
  
"WHAT Midnight Amy? Those two are a rather peculiar couple well I suppose Midnight did have a crush on her for a while. I guess it's a perfect match!" he said Sonic slid silently under the hammock and flipped it over.  
  
"Hey what you doin?" demanded Shadow getting up Sonic was in a mad fit of laughter Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
THE END 


End file.
